


It's always you

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drunk Texting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: After the Avengers: Endgame premiere, Chris and Sebastian exchange their fellings about the movie by texting each other. Feelings are revealed.AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS!





	It's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some EvanStan, because there'll never be enough.  
> My first RPF fic, my first MCU fic, my first fic for five years, so far from perfect.  
> Not beta'd. English isn't my native language, so mistakes are all mine, and I'm sorry.  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.  
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed.

**Chris:** You made home ok? You left early.

 **Seb:** Yes thank you, just felt very tired.

 **Chris:** So, what do you think about the movie?

 **Seb:** Great movie man, quite an engdame for sure.

 **Chris:** Yeah, it was fantastic!

 **Seb:** Hmhm.

 **Chris:** What, did anything bothered you? It was fucking a-ma-zing, come on, admit it! I saw you cried. And eh, Bucky comes back, yeah!

 **Seb:** Well, of course I did, I mean, like everyone, like you uh. No, you’re right, it was really amazing. Couldn’t have been a better movie I guess. Just not a happy ending for everyone you know.

 **Chris:** Oh yeah for sure, sad ending for Nat and Tony… but, who knows maaaaybe…!

 **Seb:** ‘snot what I was talking about but of course, poor Tony. I understand the choice and all, but yet, poor Tony. He deserved a happy ending and all…

 **Chris:** Oh yeah, let me guess, you mean, a happy ending with Barnes? You’re sad like “poor poooor Bucky”?

 **Seb:** Still not what was on my mind, but eh of course he was so fucking sad, thought he could redeem himself by protecting him and making sure he had a happy life, and he failed. But also, yah, sorry but if Steve can have his happy ending with Peggy thanks to some crazy crack timeline story, why the hell such a thing wouldn’t be possible for Tony and Bucky so they have a happy ending too, huh? It could be, and it would make sense if you follow my thoughts.

 **Chris:** You’re really stuck on this idea, it’s pretty funny, and weird because, well, you are Bucky, but ok, I agree, why not. I am for happy ends, especially for love stories.

 **Seb:** I’m not stuck, it’s just a possibility. And I am realistic. I know the movie doesn’t take place in a timeline or even a temporal dimension where their love story could be conceivable. I just like to work on Bucky’s character and imagine possiblities for him.

 **Chris:** Possibilities with Robert you mean. Do you think I should let him know?

 **Seb:** And you think you’re funny, but I’m sorry to tell you I’ve already mentioned this idea with him and he even had other interesting ideas on the subject.

 **Chris:** Stop kidding me Seb.

 **Seb:** Ask him.

 **Chris:** Oh fuck. You both are crazy.

 **Seb:** We are definitely not.

 **Chris:** So, that’s why you’re sad. Because Bucky ends up without his Tony?

 **Seb:** Ahah, you’re mocking me.

 **Chris:** Oh come one, I’m all love with you! Very compassionate. And plus, I’m kidding. I’m not judging your ideas about the characters.

 **Seb:** Oh really. So, Chris loves Bucky or Steve loves Bucky? Because, I’m pretty sure this movie was the end of the game for Bucky and Steve, and it sucks, but surely Steve must not love him as much as Bucky does, for he has abandoned him after all they’ve gone through and he leaves him alone in a time which is not even his.

 **Chris:** You’re forgetting Sam in this new equation, he’s not really “alone”.

 **Seb:** Eh! You see, you get it. That’s the magic of shipping. New pairings can appear everywhere you look and comfort our poor broken hearts.

 **Chris:** It’s fun and entertaining I have to admit.

 **Seb:** And hot. Say it. You mean it, deep inside you.

 **Chris:** Alright, and hot. Happy?

 **Seb:** Oh yes I am, buddy.

 **Chris:** … Wait. Is that why you seemed sad and did not want to talk to me after the movie? Because, despite myself, I put an end to the great and not official “Steve-Bucky romance”?

 **Seb:** You fucking left him! For Peggy, come on. You’re a fucking egoist, pal.

 **Chris:** You mean Steve, not me.

 **Seb:** Yeah, same.

 **Chris:** No it’s not. I wouldn’t left you for Peggy.

 **Seb:** But you did, Steve left his Bucky for her.

 **Chris:** For now.

 **Seb:** Hm.

 **Chris:** If I were really Steve, I would never have left my Bucky when I have the chance and honor to finally be with him, with you.

 **Seb:** Oh, so romantic.

 **Chris:** I can be. I guess I try to be, sometimes.

 **Seb:** Wouldn’t you have drunk too much too?

 **Chris:** Maybe, or maybe not enough.

 **Seb:** Well, you guys had fun at the after party, uh?

 **Chris:** Yep, but not as much as I hoped I would.

 **Seb:** What do you mean?

 **Chris:** You were not there.

 **Seb:** I was.

 **Chris:** You left early.

 **Seb:** I was tired. And you know I don’t like that kind of events with so many people.

 **Chris:** You were glum.

 **Seb:** It’s the end of the game man…

 **Chris:** Not for you.

 **Seb:** But for you it is.

 **Chris:** For now.

 **Seb:** Yeah, and it’s not so funny. _I will miss you._

 **Chris:** And now you’re quoting Bucky.

 **Seb:** I’m quotting myself.

 **Chris:** In a way.

 **Seb:** I. Will. Miss. You. So. Damn. Much.

 **Chris:** We’ll be in touch, you know that, don’t be dramatic.

 **Seb:** It’s not the kind of touch I need.

 **Chris:** Aaand now you’re flirting with me buddy. Stop drinking, go to sleep, I thought you were tired?

 **Seb:** I am, but I’m lonely and someone is talking to me and won’t let me _rest now_.

 **Chris:** Omg, and now you’re fucking quoting Pepper to Tony!

 **Seb:** Funny?

 **Chris:** Seriously Sebastian, are you ok? Do you want me to come to your room?

 **Seb:** If I had guts I would say yes. Yes, I want you to come, pal.

 **Chris:** Hi again Bucky.

 **Seb:** My Stevie.

 **Chris:** Sebastian. You ok?

 **Seb:** I will miss you.

 **Chris:** Seb, I’m right here, I’m like litteraly a few doors of your room.

 **Seb:** Not where I want you.

 **Chris:** And that’s suppose to mean?

 **Seb:** You know what it’s suppose to mean, you know it for a long time now.

 **Chris:** O-kay, just stop drinking man, I’m starting to worry for you.

 **Seb:** I want you… for so long. And you’r not going to be around for a long time. And it’s killing me.

 **Chris:** Seb, stop this game, please.

 **Seb:** It’s not a game. And I know you know that, I know you want me too. But you haven’t the balls to say it. And it hurts. Cause I already lost my Steve, in front of everyone. And I don’t want to lose you for real too.

 **Chris:** Is that still Bucky talking to his Captain or you pretending to roleplay Bucky seducing his lover Steve?

 **Seb:** It’s me talking to you-Chris-Steve-Captain-America’s ass-Bucky’s lover, you dumb. _It’s always you._

 **Chris:** Are you serious?

 **Seb:** I will miss you. Don’t you undertand? I will miss your touch. I will miss you perfume. I will miss your smile, fucking perfect smile. I will miss your jokes. I will miss you, all of you. _And I will dream about you. ‘Cause it’s always you._

 **Chris:** Seb…I.. I don’t know what to say. Except you're quoting Tony’s lines? …I’m touched, I, well, I really don’t know what to say because we’re both really tired and drunk and I don’t know how serious you are right now, and I do not want to embarrass myselft more if I misread you.

 **Seb:** Well, you don’t know how to respond that. Which is normal, cause I’m a shitty friend by saying you all that by texts. But drunk or not, I know what I feel for you. What I feel for years. But you know what, I think I'm a coward, because I’m so afraid of losing you, your friendship, except it’s already what will happen. So I’m here, in my room, depressed because of that fucking movie’s ending, because Tony has to die and it sucks, because Bucky’s heart is broken because he died and yes he is, and also because Steve chooses Peggy rather than him and he understands it, he’s not a fool, and maybe he has Sam now or whoever else because everyone would be lucky to be with him if you want my unbiased opinion. And ok, maybe he’ll end up with Steve eventually, thanks to the fucking timelines and multiverse or whaterver. But I just feel that this movie’s end means the end of many things for me, and I’m an emotional person ok and I love you so much, and I’m pretty sure I’m too drunk to text you, and oh god I just want you to knock on my door and hold me tight right now, and caress my hair, because I kind of have a hair kink and at this stage of revealing dark secrets you should know it I guess, because I see how you look at them sometimes. I wish you could just hold me, hold me and kiss me, cuddle me all night and tell me it’s gonna be okay, that you’re here and won’t leave me, and kiss me, kiss me, again and again, and kiss me always until it’s too much.

 **Chris:** It’s gonna be okay, I promise you. Just open the fucking door Sebastian. And let me kiss you.


End file.
